1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device (laser or light-emitting diode) capable of emitting light in the green to ultraviolet range, and more particularly to a nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device having a part of an ohmic electrode or a P-type semiconductor layer exposed.
2. Description of the Background Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-008403 discloses a nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device as shown in FIG. 13, wherein on a conductive substrate 100 having a positive electrode 107 formed, a first ohmic electrode 102 and a second ohmic electrode 101 are formed. A P-type layer 103 of gallium nitride-based semiconductor, a light emitting layer 104, an N-type layer 105, and a negative electrode 106 are stacked successively thereon, and first ohmic electrode 102 and second ohmic electrode 101 are bonded together by hot pressure bonding.
In the nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device described in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-008403, P-type layer 103 of gallium nitride-based semiconductor, light emitting layer 104 and N-type layer 105 are scribed or divided at one time. This poses a problem that a short circuit may occur on the side surfaces of P-type layer 103, light emitting layer 104 and N-type layer 105, leading to degradation in reliability of the nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device.
Further, when the wafer is divided into chips, there may occur peeling between first ohmic electrode 102 and second ohmic electrode 101, causing decrease in yield of the process.
Still further, if peeing occurs partially, it will cause penetration of solvent, resist, or etchant during the process. For example, upon fabrication of a lamp light emitting device, resin, water or the like will enter through the peeled-off part, which will expand the peeling, possibly destroying the ohmic electrode as well as the bonding electrode. This would degrade reliability of the nitride-based compound semiconductor light emitting device.